


Relaxation

by iamgoku



Series: Frynert of a different variety [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Evie is exhausted after a long day of traversing London and returns to the train to relax.Luckily for her, Ned knows just how to help ease her aches and pains.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another Evie/Ned oneshot.
> 
> Mostly cause I still think there isn't enough stories featuring this ship.

Evie was tired.

Scratch that, she was exhausted.

The Assassin having spent the entire day traversing the city before returning to the train that she called home, Evie had came back only minutes ago and was now reclining on a lounge in her private carriage, her back lay against the armrest while her body was outstretched.

Ned was seated beside her, having arrived half an hour before Evie, and having taken off his hat and coat Ned had proceeded to go over a notebook relating to his dealings, occasionally marking places.

Upon her arrival, Evie had plopped herself down at his side and rested her legs on his lap.

Placing the book down after a few more minutes, he turned to his lover with a sympathetic look.

“You look like hell Frye” he said as Evie let out a long sigh.

“I don't know what's worse, The Templar's or Jacob's antics” she said half-jokingly. “I'm trying my hardest to find the Piece of Eden, and Jacob seems intent on leading me astray”

“He's not so bad” Ned replied lightly.

Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words before manoeuvring herself further back on the lounge in an effort to get comfortable.

“You really wore yourself out today huh?” Ned commented, causing Evie to nod.

“Yes, well running around the city and zipping across rooftops all day will do that” Evie replied tiredly.

Ned looked over her lounging form for a moment before a small smile found its way to his lips.

Evie was about try moving herself once more when she felt her legs shift slightly and the sound of a zip being undone filled the carriage, glancing down she saw Ned unzipping one of her boots.

Glancing up at her as he removed the boot, Ned ran a hand down her leg slowly before speaking.  
“I know just what'll help you relax” Ned said as he placed her boot down before reaching for the other one and unzipping it as well.

Evie knew exactly what he was up to as he placed her second boot down beside the other, his hands then going up her pants legs and pulling down her left stocking slowly.

Ever since the two began seeing each other exclusively, Evie had learnt a lot about her lover, over time the two sharing secrets with one another.

She knew about his past and his childhood in America.

Evie even knew about 'Henrietta'.

Though the revelation didn't shock her as Ned thought it would, as Evie had picked up on it rather quickly after meeting him.

Though the fact that he told her the whole story meant a lot to the Assassin, and it didn't change how she saw Ned, he was the same man in her eyes that she had fallen for.

There relationship did soon move into more intimate territory, and over their repeated sessions had learnt just what the other liked.

Removing her left stocking completely, Ned placed the black hosiery next to her boots, before doing the same with the right one.

Afterwards he placed her feet in his lap, brushing his hands along the top of them.

“You never miss a chance to play with my feet do you, love” Evie asked rhetorically as he sent her a wry look.

“You know it” Ned replied as he moved his hands down and bringing her feet further along his lap before proceeding to rub his thumbs into the soft arches of her instep.

As soon as he did, Evie let out a small pleasured moan. “Oooh, that is nice” she said as her expression relaxed as he worked over her soles with his hands, easing the tension in her feet.

Ned could see the slightly reddened areas where her tight boots had been particularly unkind, and focussed his attention on those areas, lightly kneading the tender flesh as Evie continued to let out small coos and sounds of enjoyment, which only spurred Ned on.

After several minutes of this, Ned couldn't help himself as he glanced down at her feet before bringing her right one up and planting a soft kiss into her arch, causing Evie to let out a soft moan, her toes flexed slightly at the feeling of his moist lips as he planted another kiss further up beneath her toes.

Evie looked down at Ned with a relaxed expression as she spoke, feeling him plant another slow kiss upon her right sole.

“I still don't know how you can stand being near my feet after a long day of being in my boots, they can't smell pleasant” she remarked as Ned paused and moved his face back slightly.

“I disagree” Ned replied before bringing her right foot back towards his face, closing his eyes and inhaling softly for several seconds before opening his eyes and looking at her as if he had just smelt a bouquet of roses.

“That is the smell of hard work” Ned continued as Evie let out a light chuckle, her cheeks tinged with red as Ned resumed massaging her feet, occasionally kissing them and taking light inhales as he did, all the while Evie merely reclined back and relaxed, allowing herself to melt away at her lovers eager touch.

 

~O~

 

By the time Ned was finished, Evie had fallen asleep several minutes ago and was now lightly snoring as he stood up and walked over to her bed, deciding he was not going to be able to move the sleeping Assassin, Ned decided on simply picking up her blanket and moving it over to her sleeping form.

After he did, Ned picked up his notebook and reached for his coat beside the lounge, putting it back on before picking up his hat.

Placing it on his head he moved over to Evie's sleeping form and admired her for a moment before leaning closer and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep tight Frye” he said before turning and making his way to the carriage door, intent on moving ahead of the train and stepping off at the next station.

Ned opened the door and was about to step out when he paused, turning around he glanced over at Evie momentarily, before quickly moving back over to where her boots lay and grabbing her stockings.

Rolling them up he put them into his jacket's left inner breast-pocket before smirking slightly as he made his way back over to the door, closing it softly behind him without a sound as he made his way along the train.


End file.
